Grateful To Find You
by hdente85
Summary: Modern-day Jack and Elizabeth story. Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline or the characters within this story. All rights and much appreciation go to Crown Media, LLC, Hallmark Channel, the actors, the creators, and the writers of "When Calls the Heart".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Situation**

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Elizabeth cried as she ran down the small hallway into their master bedroom. She had to get away from him. She had to survive.

Tears running down her face, Elizabeth squatted down beside the closet door and opened the door to shield herself from being seen by him. Her heart beat thumping in her chest – She thought her husband would find her at how loud it was beating. The adrenaline was rushing through her body. Fear was overtaking her as she listened carefully for any sign that he would find her. She held her breath as he yelled at her.

"Where are you?!" Her breath caught in her throat as tears continued to stream down her face. She could hear him running through the house, throwing things against the walls. Glass breaking. Furniture overturning. How did her husband become so aggressive towards her? How could she be so stupid to marry him after her friends and family had told her how he acted? She didn't want to believe it at the time, but now she wished she could get away. Away from it all. Start over fresh. She needed to run and she needed to run soon.

Before she knew it, the door she was hiding behind flung wide and in front of her stood her abusive husband. "No! No! Please no!" Elizabeth yelled as she threw her hands at him as he picked her up and flung her against the wall behind her. "You are going to listen to me and do what I say!" he said as he continued to throw her against whatever was in their bedroom. He flung her against the wall, against the dresser, against picture frames that held the memories of the years passed between them. He continued to slap her face and beat her into submission for defying something so small that she did against him.

 _25 minutes prior…  
_ Elizabeth had come home from work and was fixing dinner for her husband. She fixed his favorite – Chicken and dumplings. She smiled as she stepped back and looked down at the food she fixed. "I know he will love it!" she thought as she continued to clean the dishes in the sink. She turned and looked at the clock. "He should be home in a few minutes." Elizabeth removed her apron and proceeded into the laundry room to check on the clothes in the dryer.

He pulled into the driveway and proceeded inside, locking his SUV with his key fob. He had a terrible day and couldn't wait to just get home and eat dinner and relax. His boss had fired him from his job and he didn't want to explain things to his wife, so he would just act like nothing was wrong. His boss had stated he was fired due to his "temper", whatever that meant. He walked inside the front door and the aroma of dinner hit his nose. He took in a deep breath, relaxing little by little as he strolled into the kitchen. He kissed his wife on the cheek and sat down at the dinner table. "What's for dinner? It smells really good!" He sat his briefcase down in the chair beside of him and reached for a napkin on the middle of the table. Elizabeth brought over a big bowl of chicken and dumplings. "I fixed your favorite – chicken and dumplings. I hope you like them. I tried something different with the flavor." She smiled as she proceeded back into the kitchen to get a bowl for herself. He took a big bite of the chicken and dumplings – a frown quickly appeared on his face. Angered, he stood up, yelling at Elizabeth.

"You call this slop food? I wouldn't feed this to pigs!" He threw the bowl across the room, where it shattered against the wall, spilling the food all over the floor. Elizabeth flinched at the bowl hitting the wall, unsure of what was causing this new outburst of anger from her husband. It didn't surprise her that he was mad, as it was a daily occurrence. He just never threw things at her. "Please honey, calm down! I can fix something else." Elizabeth tried to get him to calm down, but the more she tried, the angrier he got. "Shut up! I don't need you telling me what to do!" He said as he continued towards Elizabeth with a hate in his eyes so evil, it made Elizabeth shudder. "I don't need anyone to tell me what to do. I've had it with people bossing me around, treating me like I'm nothing!" He sprung towards Elizabeth, grabbing her wrist as she tried to get away. "No! Leave me alone!" Elizabeth tried to get away, finally breaking free as she ran into their master bedroom to hide.

 _Back to the present…  
_ After about 5-10 minutes of beating, her husband finally stopped, letting her go. To Elizabeth, it seemed like the beating would last a lifetime. Her tears never stopped. The pain never went away. Her husband walked back out to the living room, where he turned on the television to watch a football game.

Elizabeth walked into the bathroom and assessed the damages down by her husband. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying. Her neck was dark red from where he had tried to choke her. There was a cut under her left eye that was bleeding. Her arms were red as well, with scratches and bruises beginning to form. Her lip was busted. She reached for a tissue and began to try to stop the cuts and scratches from bleeding. She could only hope her eyes weren't going to bruise up like they had so many times before.

A few hours went by and it was time for bed. Her husband came in, got ready for bed and lay down beside of Elizabeth. Elizabeth had tried to go to sleep before he came in, but sleep didn't come. Instead, she lay awake in bed, crying, looking at the ceiling fan going around. She kept a close watch on the clock on her nightstand. Time seemed to stand still or inch by. Finally, she made a plan. A plan to end the abuse once and for all.

She slowly rose from the bed, pulling the covers off of her ever-so-gently. She didn't want to wake her husband. She quietly walked in the kitchen, looking for something that could do what she needed done. She scanned the kitchen and then she saw it. The knife collection that someone had bought them as a wedding gift years ago. She slowly walked up to the counter, pulling out the largest knife. The knife shined in the light. "Yes, this will have to do." Elizabeth thought as she slowly turned and looked back towards the master bedroom.

She walked to the doorway of their bedroom, watching her husband sleep. He looked so peaceful. To him, everything was perfect. He had the perfect life – a perfect wife, a perfect job, a perfect family. But to Elizabeth, nothing was perfect. Far from it. She hated this life with her husband and just wanted to be rid of him. Rid of the abuse and torment that she suffered daily.

She came to the side of the bed, holding the knife in one hand as she tried to steady herself on what she was about to do. She watched as he continued to sleep, breathing evenly. She slowly held the knife up, taking a deep breath before she continued. In a matter of seconds, the abuse would be over. She wouldn't have to put up with him any longer. She would be free. She thrust the knife down, plunging into her husband's chest. She continued to stab him until she knew he was dead. Blood splattered on her as she continued, crying. She stepped back and dropped the knife. She leaned against the wall, her back sliding down the wall. She couldn't stop crying. She put her hands over her eyes and everything went black.

 **#Hearties: Don't hate me for this chapter! But, can anyone guess who is Elizabeth's husband? I took this chapter as inspiration from an old country song by Garth Brooks & my love for "Columbo" and "Murder She Wrote". Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Free At Last

**Chapter 2 – Free At Last**

"All units respond. Possible 187 and 273D in progress. Address is 124 Smith Road. Backup needed. Repeat: All units respond. Possible 187 and 273D in progress. Address is 124 Smith Road. Backup needed. Over."

The Lieutenant heard the call come over on his radio so he radioed in to dispatch and proceeded to his squad car.

"Dispatch, be advised unit 1225 en route. Please repeat address. Over."

"Unit 1225, address is 124 Smith Road. Be advised neighbor is outside and will meet you at the house. Over."

"10-4 dispatch. Unit 1225 en route, four minutes ETA."

He placed the microphone back on the slot and turned on his lights and siren. He quickly sped up and found the address quickly. He proceeded to pull into the dirt driveway and saw an old lady standing near the porch talking to another officer. She looked to be in her late 80's. He shut off his patrol car, reached for his hat, and stood and shut the door, placing his hat on his head as he walks towards the lady.

"Evening ma'am." He says as he nods towards the old lady. The old lady smiles briefly, fear and shock evident on her face. "We got a call about a possible murder and a domestic violence call – What seems to be the problem?" He pulled out his small notebook and pencil that he kept at all times in his side pocket.

"Well, I heard some screaming and some noise earlier this evening right around dinner time. I didn't think anything of it because it's pretty normal for this couple. Seems like they are always fighting. Well, anyways, I kept hearing screaming and yelling and it sounded like things breaking. After about ten minutes though, it stopped and I figured they worked it out, so I didn't see calling ya'll out for nothing. Then, I went to bed and in the middle of the night, I woke up and it seemed like something was bothering me about my neighbors. It was an uneasy feeling and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I would call you to investigate. I guess it wouldn't hurt since it seems they are always fighting. Just seemed too quiet to me." The lady kept looking to the side at the porch and back to the officers, clenching her hands showing how nervous she was.

"Thank you ma'am for your information. Would you mind stepping over here and taking a seat in our cruiser while I and the other officer take a look see inside? We wouldn't want something to happen to you."

The other officer escorted the old lady to the patrol car and proceeded back to the Lieutenant who was walking up the three steps to the front door.

"What do you think about this Lieutenant?" The younger officer asked as he pulled out his flashlight and turned it on.

"Not sure. Could be nothing, could be something. Only one way to find out." The Lieutenant reached out and knocked loudly three times on the door. "Police! Anyone home?"

A few minutes went by. Silence. No one came to the door, nothing.

The Lieutenant tried again, pounding on the door. "Police! Open up!"

Again, nothing. Taking a deep breath, the Lieutenant looked at the officer beside him. "Alright, stand back." The Lieutenant proceeded to kick the door in. After about 2-3 kicks, the door swung open, hitting the wall behind it. Both officers turned on their flashlights and guns drawn.

"Police! Is anyone in here?" The officers walked slowly inside, turning every corner, checking to see if anyone was home. All the lights in the house were off, but it seemed that someone had been here. Dinner was on the table, but the house was a mess. Furniture was overturned, glass broken. There had definitely been some sort of fight here.

The officers proceeded towards the back of the house, shining the flashlights until one of their lights caught something shiny in the bedroom ahead.

"What in the…" the Lieutenant asked as he proceeded in the bedroom cautiously. "Oh…"

"Deputy!" The Lieutenant asked as he yelled for the other officer to join him in the master bedroom. "Call for backup!"

The Lieutenant checked the man's pulse, but he was already dead. Within seconds, the call went out on his radio.

"All units respond. 129, repeat, 129 at 124 Smith Road. 140 confirmed. Repeat, 140 confirmed."

He took a deep breath and continued looking around for clues, trying not to disturb the crime scene. His light shining around the room, he came to stop when he saw the young woman crouched against the wall, covered in blood.

Again, the second call came over his radio within seconds.

"All units en route to 124 Smith Road, be advised female suspect in custody. Repeat, female suspect in custody. Proceed with 128. Over."

Jack was crouched down, trying to get the female to talk to him, but she just sat with her hands covering her face, crying.

"Ma'am, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what happened." The Lieutenant made certain not to disturb the crime scene, but he needed to get the young lady out of the room to preserve what evidence there was.

Finally, the young lady started to slowly move her hands off her eyes, lifting her face to the unfamiliar voice that was squatted beside of her.

"Please, tell me what happened." The Lieutenant looked on as her hands slowly descended from her face. The evidence was plainly written on her face. Without saying a word, the Lieutenant nodded and spoke at a whisper. The young lady continued crying. "Shhh…It's okay. Listen, I have backup on the way. Everything will be okay. Trust me." The young lady seemed to be calming down, but the officer knew what had happened. He had seen it before…a clear case of domestic violence turned into a murder. The young lady had had enough abuse.

A few minutes went by and backup arrived. A female officer came in the bedroom and began talking to the Lieutenant as the young lady continued to cry, not wanting to speak to anyone.

The female officer crouched down, trying to help the young lady. "Ma'am, I'm officer Coulter, Rosemary Coulter. I'm here to help you. Everything is going to be okay. Would you mind coming with me please ma'am?"

The young lady started to stand up, emotionless, as officer Coulter helped her outside, away from the crime scene and away from the constant reminder of abuse.

Her clothes were covered in dried blood. The flashing lights outside were bright. Men and women running in and around her house. Police chatter on the radios. An ambulance, fire trucks, police cars. What had happened? What had she done? She tried to think back, but couldn't remember hardly anything except going to the kitchen for a knife, and then everything went black.

Officer Coulter helped her to the ambulance that was waiting nearby. "Can you tell me your name ma'am?" Elizabeth sat still, not saying a word. She just continued to stare off into space, avoiding conversation and eye contact. She tried once more to get information from Elizabeth. "Please, can you tell me your name? Do you want to talk about it?" Again, Elizabeth said nothing. Officer Coulter decided she would check with the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant! May I speak with you please?" Office Coulter walked over to the side of the porch and waited for the Lieutenant to end his conversation with the crime scene investigators that were going inside the house to process the scene for evidence.

Within a few minutes, the Lieutenant walked over to Officer Coulter, taking his hat off. "You wanted to speak to me Rosie?" Rosemary had grown up with the Lieutenant – both of their fathers served on the same police force that they were both on. Rosemary knew this wasn't easy on them, seeing a young woman taken advantage of by her husband and then the wife killing the husband.

"She won't talk to anyone. She just sits there, like a zombie. I'm not sure what to do for her, but I figured you might want to talk to her before they take her to the hospital." The Lieutenant nodded and agreed. He walked towards the ambulance, where he saw the young lady sitting in the back while the EMT's were bandaging her cuts and checking her bruises. He noticed how sad she looked, how distant she was from everyone. He took a deep breath and went towards her.

"Ma'am?" The Lieutenant said as she stepped forward in front of Elizabeth. She continued looking at the ground, tears threatening to spill out on her cheeks at a moment's notice. He could tell she was still processing everything. "Uh, I wanted to just check in with you and see how you are doing and ask you a few questions for my report." The Lieutenant sat down beside of Elizabeth on the ambulance as the EMT's finished up with her.

"May I ask your name?" Again, Elizabeth didn't respond.

After a minute or so, the Lieutenant spoke again. He wanted to try to get her to open up, to be able to trust someone again.

"Well, how about I tell you my name? I'm Lieutenant Jarrick Thornton, but everyone calls me Jack. I've been with the county police department for about ten years. My father actually served 25 years before he was killed in the line of duty." Jack paused for a few seconds to gage her reaction. Again, nothing. Just silence.

"Listen, it would make things easier for you and for me if you just told me what happened. I'm not going to hurt you. What happened in there is in the past and he can't hurt you anymore. We just need to hear your side of what happened so that we can clear your name and make sure you won't go to jail. I know you probably didn't mean to kill him, but we need to know that for certain, otherwise, you will be sent to jail for murder. Now, please, tell me what happened." Jack figured this was his last shot of getting any information from the young lady.

Ten seconds went by and Jack figured all was lost with her. But, much to his surprise, Elizabeth turned towards him and proceeded to try to speak.

"I…I just…I tried…" Elizabeth tried to say something, but tears spilled out and she couldn't control her crying.

Jack tried to console her. He reached out and rubbed her arm. "Shhh…It's okay. It's over now."

Elizabeth sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears. Jack reached out and handed her a tissue out of his pocket.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She decided to explain herself and tell Jack her story.

"As I'm sure you can tell, my husband didn't stop himself on abusing me." Elizabeth chuckled silently, and then went on. "Tonight was a night like any other basically. Charles had come home from work and we were eating dinner. I guess he didn't care much for my dinner, which caused him to lash out at me." She teared up again and quickly shook her head back and forth. "I guess I deserved it. I was used to the abuse. Seems he got enjoyment out of it." A tear slid from her eye down her cheek as she continued to shake her head. How could she be so stupid to continue to live with him? To put up with the abuse?

"Hey, no one deserves to be a human punching bag. No one deserves that kind of abuse." Jack quickly interceded before Elizabeth continued on with her story.

After taking a ragged breath, Elizabeth continued. "Anyways, he beat me pretty good tonight over dinner. Didn't seem like it would ever stop. I guess I just decided I had enough. I couldn't sleep after we fought, so I got up and went to the kitchen. I tried my best not to wake him. You should have seen him. Sleeping like a baby, like nothing was wrong in the world. Like the abuse never happened! I just…I couldn't take it anymore! I had to do something, something to end it once and for all! I couldn't breathe. I was smothering from him and his control."

Jack had pulled out his notebook and took a few notes. He knew in his mind that a judge wouldn't charge her with murder. The abuse and control that Charles had caused Elizabeth was enough to get her off of a murder charge.

"Alright, I'm going to go check and make sure they don't need me here any longer. Plus, the EMT's need to get you to the hospital to get you checked out."

Jack stood up to walk away, but Elizabeth called him back.

"Lieutenant…what happens now?" Elizabeth said as she glanced at Jack, wanting something good to come out of this situation with Charles.

Jack took a deep breath and walked back to Elizabeth. "Well, you'll go to the hospital to be checked out…I'll turn in my report and findings, as will the crime scene investigators…and then you'll be called by the court to come in to give your testimony and see about possible charges."

"Oh… So there's a high probability that I might be charged with the murder of my husband?" It soon sunk in to Elizabeth's mind that she might go to jail.

"Truthfully? I don't think a judge will charge you with the murder of your husband. Not since he abused you daily. But, we will have to wait and see." Jack turned and walked back towards her house and the EMT's took Elizabeth to the hospital to be checked out.

 _3 weeks later…_

Elizabeth had been healing well. She was now staying with her parents and younger sister, Julie, at their home in town. A lot had happened since that dark night with Charles.

She had been taken to the hospital and got checked out. She had to stay in the hospital for three days under observation and to allow her injuries to start healing. After she was released from the hospital, her parents came and picked her up and took her home.

Her parents were shocked, to say the least, at what had happened between Elizabeth and Charles. They knew in their hearts that Charles had loved Elizabeth, but soon realized what kind of monster he was underneath soon after they got married. They remember when Elizabeth and Charles had come to their house for a luncheon one Sunday afternoon and Elizabeth was developing a black eye. Of course, Elizabeth just pushed it passed her and said she had tripped and fallen into something at home. Her parents had tried to get her to listen to reason and to seek help or to leave Charles, but Elizabeth just kept putting it off, saying, "Charles isn't a monster. He loves me and I love him."

Now, as Elizabeth sits at home enjoying the beautiful views of the city, she can't help but be nervous at the storm ahead of her. That storm is the court date that starts a week from today. It won't be easy for Elizabeth, but she knows in her heart that the good will come out over the evil. Even if she was to be put in jail, at least she is away from Charles for good.

 _1 week later…_

Elizabeth opened the car door and took a deep breath at the sight before her. The large brown stone building with its many windows and large doors. The courthouse where her fate would be determined. Taking another deep breath, she stepped forward and walked up the many steps and into the courtroom to begin her trial.

She sat at the small brown table in the large courtroom and looked around. Everyone was talking, pointing at her, whispering. She knew they were talking about her and how she murdered her husband. She tried taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Before she knew it, the bailiff came in, signifying the judge was entering the courtroom.

This was it. This was her chance to show these people that she didn't just kill her husband for the fun of it. She killed him because she was tired of the abuse. She was tired of being under someone else's control. She was tired of being Mrs. Elizabeth Kensington.

"All rise! Court is now in session!" was all she heard as she slowly stood and her trial began.

 **Next Up: Chapter 3 - Elizabeth's trial. **

**So how many of you knew that her husband was Charles? Of course I wouldn't make Jack out to be the bad guy!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Trial

**Chapter 3 – The Trial**

The Bailiff came in and the trail soon began. "All rise. Department Four of the Supreme Court is now in session. Judge Griffith presiding. Please be seated."

The judge walked in and sat down, pounding his gavel against the wood desk. The sound vibrated loudly in the room, making Elizabeth jump slightly due to her nerves.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the cast of the People of the State of Tennessee versus Mrs. Elizabeth Kensington. Are both sides ready?" The judge looked up and both lawyers agreed they were ready for the trail to begin.

The judge proceeded. "We will now open the trial with opening statements from both sides. Please proceed.

The prosecuting attorney stood up and proceeded to walk over and stand in front of the jury. He soon began. "Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the defendant has been charged with murder. The evidence will show that a large knife was found the night of the murder and that Mrs. Kensington was also still on the crime scene when police were dispatched to her property. The defendant's fingerprints were found on the knife used to kill her husband. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged."

The prosecuting attorney walked back over to his corner of the room and sat down, turning slightly to look at Elizabeth. She took a deep breath. Her lawyer was up next.

Elizabeth's lawyer stood up and proceeded to walk up to the jury, getting ready to plead Elizabeth's case. "Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. You will come to know the truth, that Mrs. Kensington was being abused by her husband and had had enough. She finally came to her breaking point. Therefore, my client is not guilty." Her lawyer came back over and sat down beside Elizabeth, reading out and patting Elizabeth's hand to convey to her that it would be alright.

The judge shuffled in his seat and looked over more paperwork for a few minutes.

Shortly after, the judge looked up and spoke. "The prosecution may call its first witness."

The prosecuting attorney across from Elizabeth looked through his paperwork and spoke. "The People call the neighbor of Mrs. Kensington, Mrs. Rudy Flatts, to the stand please."

The Bailiff walked back towards behind the entrance to the courtroom where he helped Mrs. Flatts walk to the stand.

The Clerk walked out and placed the Holy Bible on the stand in front of the older lady. "Please raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?"

Mrs. Flatts answered. "I do." She sat down a few seconds afterward and smoothed out her long skirt and looked up at Elizabeth.

The Clerk came back and spoke again. "Please state your first and last name for the court record."

The older lady on the stand spoke. "My name is Rudy Flatts."

The prosecuting attorney came up to the stand. "Now, Mrs. Flatts, how do you know Mrs. Kensington there?" The attorney pointed to Elizabeth without turning around. Her breath was caught in her chest. She wanted out of this.

"I am the neighbor of Mrs. Kensington."

The attorney began pacing back and forth in front of the stand. "And what were you doing the night of February 8th?"

The lady looked shortly over at Elizabeth, then down to her hands that were moving quickly in her lap. "I was at home the night of February 8th."

"And what happened that made you call the police on the night of February 8th?" The attorney continued to pace back and forth, making Elizabeth more nervous than she had been.

"I heard some noise and yelling from my neighbor's house and I reported it to the police after I went to bed and woke up. I woke up with an uneasy feeling and wanted to report it to the police."

The prosecuting attorney quit walking and looked up at Mrs. Flatts. "And when the police arrived, what did they find?"

Mrs. Flatts proceeded on. "They found that Mr. Kensington was murdered by Mrs. Kensington."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flatts. I have no further questions." The attorney walked to his seat and sat down.

The judge looked up at Elizabeth and her lawyer. "Does the defense have any questions?"

Elizabeth's lawyer looked at Elizabeth and gave her a faint smile. "Yes your Honor, I do."

Elizabeth's lawyer walked up to the stand, standing in front of Mrs. Flatts.

"Now, Mrs. Flatts, you've been neighbors with the Kensington's for quite some time, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And how long have you known the Kensington's for?"

"They've lived beside of me now for going on four years."

"And in those four years that they have lived beside of you, would you say that you heard arguing and fighting either on a weekly, if not daily, basis between Mr. and Mrs. Kensington?"

Mrs. Flatts turned quickly at the lawyer and gave a confused look. "Uh. Yes, I suppose so."

"So, you would say that Mr. and Mrs. Kensington argued almost on a daily basis, correct?"

Mrs. Flatts fidgeted in her chair. "Yes, that is correct. They argued or yelled at each other almost daily. Mostly Mr. Kensington though. His voice was loud and I never heard Mrs. Kensington very often."

Elizabeth's lawyer smiled and looked at the judge. "No further questions your Honor."

The judge dismissed Mrs. Flatts. "The witness is excused. The prosecution may call the next witness."

Elizabeth took in a ragged breath. She didn't know the prosecution had another witness. She couldn't recall who else was there that night. Her mind started reeling in a hundred different directions.

The prosecuting attorney soon spoke, calling her out of her thinking. "The People call the arresting officer."

Elizabeth gasped. The arresting officer was Lieutenant Jack Thornton. He seemed so nice to her that night like he was on her side. How could he be against her? She had no one and thought he might be one that she could trust. She heard the back door of the courtroom open and close and she didn't want to look. She couldn't. Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks. The only man she thought she could trust was against her and she had no one left. She hung her head in defeat as Jack walked by.

The Clerk led Jack to the stand. The clerk then placed the Holy Bible on the stand in front of him. "Please raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?"

Jack answered. "I do." He sat down and looked towards Elizabeth. He noticed a look of defeat in her eyes. He could tell she wanted to cry.

The Clerk spoke again and drew Jack away from his thoughts about Elizabeth. "Please state your first and last name for the court record."

Jack informed the court of his name. "My name is Jack Thornton, Lieutenant Jack Thornton." He quickly turned his attention to Elizabeth, wanting to comfort her and tell her that he hadn't planned on being here. That the prosecuting attorney informed him he would be involved in the trial against Elizabeth since he was the arresting officer.

"Now, Lieutenant Thornton, were you on duty the night of February 8th?"

"Yes, I was. I was closest to the scene, so I arrived shortly after Officer White arrived."

The attorney continued with his questions. "And could you explain to the court what you found upon arriving on scene?"

Jack cleared his throat, quickly looking over at Elizabeth. She never looked up at him.

"Well, upon arrival on scene, I saw Mrs. Flatts standing in the yard talking to Officer White. I asked her a few questions about the call that she put in and how she heard yelling and arguing. Officer White and I asked Mrs. Flatts to sit in the back of the squad car for her safety and we walked towards the front of the house. I proceeded to knock on the front door three times and noticed no one came to the door. I advised Officer White to stand back and I kicked in the front door. I soon noticed that the inside of the house looked like there had been a fight of some sort, so we both took our flashlights out and began looking around. Soon after, I came to the entrance of the master bedroom and saw my flashlight reflect off of the knife that was stuck in Mr. Kensington's chest. I checked his pulse and knew he was dead. I called for backup and continued looking around the room, where my flashlight came to rest on Mrs. Kensington huddled in the corner covered in blood, crying." Jack took a breath and continued on. "I checked Mrs. Kensington and noticed she wasn't responsive to anything I asked her. I could tell she was in shock. She had taken all the abuse she could. I called for Officer Coulter to come and take her out to the ambulance and I finally got to talk to Mrs. Kensington. She literally broke down in front of me, telling me everything that happened."

Elizabeth had heard all that he said. She could only hope his statement wouldn't turn against her. She was tired of having everyone against her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going.

The judge decided to take a recess to allow the defense to gather more information.

Elizabeth stood and watched as Jack walked over to her.

"Elizabeth…" Jack said as he stood in front of her near the wooden desk that separated them. Elizabeth took a deep breath, looking up at Jack in front of her. He could see the pain in her eyes. He could see that she was tired. Tired of dealing with all of this. Tired of being on trial. Tired of the questions. Tired of the guilt of killing her husband.

"Hey, let's go get some fresh air, okay?" Jack extended his hand out in front of him and Elizabeth began walking. They went out into the hall and stood, unsure of where to go or what to say. Elizabeth walked down the hall slowly, taking short breaths as much as possible. It was all closing in on her too fast.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Elizabeth said as she turned and quickly walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She walked in one of the stalls, shutting it behind her. She stood in the stall and began to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. The whole world was against her, even Jack, the man she thought she could trust. The man she thought wasn't like anyone else she knew. The man she thought would be supportive of her and not against her.

She continued crying, looked up to the ceiling of the bathroom, and took a deep breath.

Jack had been waiting for her to get out of the bathroom so that he could speak to her before the trail continued on. He wanted to let her know that he hadn't decided to come here on his own. He had come because the superintendent at his office told him he had to come here or he would be put on leave from his position with the force. He decided to sit down on the bench across the hall and wait for her. Minutes went by and he noticed all the women had left the bathroom except one – Elizabeth. More minutes went by and he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stood up and went to the door, placing his ear near the door.

"Elizabeth?" He knocked lightly on the door, opening it slowly in case another lady was still inside. He called out again. "Elizabeth?" He continued opening the door and looked inside. He walked down the narrow hall that had all the stall doors and he came to the only one shut. "Elizabeth?" Jack called out again, louder than the first time. He tried the door but it was locked. "Elizabeth, please answer me!"

"Jack, go away." Her voice sounded so defeated. Jack took a deep breath and continued. "Elizabeth, I'm not leaving you. You need someone to rely on and I'm not leaving." He heard her crying and his heart hurt for her.

"Elizabeth, please open the door." A few seconds went by and Jack heard the lock click and the door slowly opened. Her eyes were dark red and her cheeks were tear-stained. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She slowly melted into him and relaxed and finally stopped crying.

Jack continued to hold Elizabeth and helped her walk outside to the bench he had been sitting at earlier. Jack continued to hold her until the judge called for the recess to be over and the trail to resume.

"I'll be right outside for you waiting." Elizabeth stood up, wiped her eyes and smiled back at Jack. "Thanks Jack…for everything." Elizabeth proceeded to walk back into the courtroom to face her trial and her fears.


End file.
